


I Made This Pussy, So It’s Mine

by BabyZed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Kink, Diaper, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Infantilism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Infantilism, Newborn Baby, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, infant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyZed/pseuds/BabyZed
Summary: A daddy explores his newborn daughter.This is PORN without a plot!⚠️ WARNING!! EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, PEDOPHILIA, INCEST, AND RAPE OF AN INFANT! ⚠️THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR!Currently working on new chapters!
Relationships: Daddy/Daughter - Relationship, Father/daughter incest - Relationship, Parent/Child - Relationship, Parent/child incest - Relationship, daddy/daughter incest - Relationship, incest - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 606





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE NOT INTO EXTREMELY UNDERAGE AND/OR INCEST THEN THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING TO NOT READ THIS!!

I lay my newborn daughter onto the changing table. She gurgles and sucks her fingers. She’s only a few days old and this is my first time alone with her. My wife is sleeping soundly in the next room.

I pull at the tabs on my daughter’s diaper, wondering why my dick is starting to tingle. I pull her diaper open. She kicks her legs up then lets them fall apart, exposing her tiny pink pussy to me. I can’t stop myself from gasping or my dick from hardening in my jeans. I shake my head and pull her wet diaper away. I grab a wipe and slowly clean her. When I’m done wiping away her piss I put a fresh diaper underneath her plump bottom. I hesitate to close the diaper. I can’t stop staring at her pussy and now my dick is fully hard. My hand shakes as I move towards my infant’s pussy lips. 

I let out a long groan as my fingertips meet her soft skin. I rub at her slit as she makes baby noises to herself. Without a second thought I bend down to her level and kiss her pussy. So small, so soft. I flick my tongue out and taste her. I groan, licking her slit and fumbling to pull my cock out of my jeans. I lick and kiss at her hole and furiously pump my cock in my hand. 

She gurgles to herself and I touch her inner thighs. I brush my fingers along her legs until I find her pussy again. I poke at her clit, or at least where it’s supposed to be. She’s so small that it all looks different from what I’m used to. I press against where her tiny clit should be and she babbles loudly. I spit on her pussy and glide my finger along her slit. 

I want to cum on her pussy but the changing table is too high for my waist to reach. I pull away from her thinking about what my next move will be, not even considering the consequences of my actions. I pick her up and lay her on the carpet where I have better access to her. 

I kiss her tummy and she pulls my hair. I move back down to her baby pussy and lick her. Extreme lust starts to build inside me and I try to push my tongue inside her. It’s resistant, but I don’t stop. With both hands I spread her open and my tongue slips in. She starts to cry, but I hardly notice as I continue tongue fucking my infant daughter. My mouth covers her entire pussy and I slurp at her hungrily. 

I’m pumping my cock at the same time and when I feel my orgasm bubbling, I pull my mouth away and aim my cock head at her pussy. I cum hard. 

I collapse onto the floor, overcome with my orgasm high. Her cries bring me out of my blind lust and I scoop her naked body into my arms. I rock her gently until she stops crying, then I lay her back down and put a fresh diaper underneath her. I spread her legs open. Her pussy is all covered in my cum. 

I should grab a wipe and clean her. I should clean all evidence away of what I’ve done. I should not risk my wife finding out. I should run away and never return. I should do many things...but I don’t do any of it. I enclose her in the clean diaper with her pussy still covered in my cum.

I can’t wait to open her diaper again. After all...I made her pussy. It’s mine.


	2. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you intentionally clicked to this chapter... then I guess I’ll see you in hell lmao! 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION NOT BASED ON REALITY AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE!

I spread her legs to reveal her tiny pussy. She’s soaking wet, her cunt just begging to be fucked by her daddy. Begging to be fucked by the cock that gave her life. Unfortunately she’s still way too small for that so instead I finger her small pussy folds. 

As soon as I touch her she opens her legs further and lets them fall on the bed, “Such a good girl for daddy,” I tell my babbling infant daughter, “you know that good babies spread their legs for their daddies!”

I lean down to her level and slurp her entire pussy into my mouth. She always puts her hands through my hair when I lick her, but today she’s got a small stuffed teddy bear in her hands. She hits the stuffy against my head while babbling loudly. I stick my tongue inside and she shrieks loudly and drops her teddy bear. I look up at her while still tongue fucking inside her small opening. She’s clapping her hands together as if cheering me on and encouraging me to tongue her deeper. So I push in deeper. She kicks her legs up, but I catch them before they hit my face and push them back down onto the bed. She lays there making silly noises and lets me keep tonguing her. Such a good girl.

When I pull my face away I quickly replace my tongue with my finger. I pump my cock in my other hand for a while then I grab the lube. I pour way too much lube on her and watch it drip down from her pussy onto her impossibly small asshole. I haven’t been in her asshole yet. I think I’ll save that for tomorrow.

I bring my cock head to her pussy and rub against her tiny folds while pumping my cock. Desperate for release I accidentally thrust forward and my infant screams. I stop and check her. I didn’t penetrate her and she’s not harmed, just startled. I pick her up and coo and cuddle her. My cock instantly feels neglected. I hold her upright in one arm while she sucks her mouth on my bare shoulder. Her mouth on my skin makes me groan and I pump my cock with my free hand. I expertly balance her one armed and aim my cock at her pussy. 

I shoot a massive load of cum up to my daughters waiting pussy, then I lay her back on the bed and admire my handy work. My cum load drips along her clit and down her lips. I finger my sticky cum along her pussy, savouring every last bit and collecting it at the middle of her pussy lips. I slip my finger inside her, pushing my cum into my infant daughter. I make sure that all of my cum is inside her then quickly put a fresh diaper underneath her plump ass and enclose her inside of it.

Good girls take their daddies cum in their pussies.


	3. Pacify Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another jerking chapter 😏

My heart skips a beat when I open my infant daughter’s diaper to see that she’s already been changed recently. My wife just went to have a nap so she must have just changed her, which means she must has seen my cum in her diaper. Even if our daughter had pissed her diaper surely my wife would have noticed the extra bodily fluid in the diaper too... right?

Perhaps I’m being paranoid. I’m too horny to care anyway. I drop my pants and desperately grasp for my cock. I pump myself and lean down to taste my baby daughter’s waiting pussy. She jumps and gurgles when my tongue flicks out to taste her. I hungrily slurp at her tiny hole and imagine squeezing my entire cock inside of her. I wish I could do that now but I would hurt her and my wife would definitely find out during the next diaper change.

A thought strikes me just then. I haven’t tried letting her lick my cock yet. I look up at her face from down at her pussy. She’s sucking on a pacifier. I’m going to replace her pacifier with a new suck toy. 

I crawl along the floor up to her head and pull her pacifier out of her mouth. She starts to whine, but is quickly satisfied again when I put my cock head at her lips. Her tiny toothless gums clench down on the very tip of my cock and I gasp in surprise pleasure. I need more. I fumble to fully remove my clothes, then throw a leg over her so that my cock is directly level with her face. She baby giggles and wraps her small and pudgy hands around my cock and squeezes. I gasp as she pulls my cock closer to her mouth and shoves her lips and gums back around my cock tip. Her mouth is so tiny that only half of my cock head fits into her mouth and even then it’s a fight fit.

I nearly lose all control when her tongue finds my piss hole and she slurps at it like she’s trying to pull my cum out with her tongue. I shouldn’t cum in her mouth or she could choke on it, but I’m not really considering that in this moment. I let her suck and messily slurp at my cock until I feel close to orgasm, then I pull away and move off of her to crawl back down to her pussy. She whines about having nothing in her mouth and knowing how badly my baby girl misses her daddy’s cock in her mouth sends jolts of pleasure through my body making pre-cum drip out onto her pussy. 

I use my pre-cum as lube to slide my cock head along her tiny pussy lips. I so desperately want to fuck her. To just lose all inhibitions and force myself inside and feel her tightness rip open. She’s crying loudly now but her pacifier is too far away for me to reach and I’m not about to lose my building orgasm in order to silence her. Without even realizing what I’m doing I start to push myself against her pussy. She shrieks and I quickly move my free hand up to her mouth and give her my fingers to suck. She accepts them and cries a little quieter as I continue to rub my cock head along her lips and thrust against her. 

She recently started being able to hold her own head up and I haven’t used that to my advantage yet. I do now. I pick her up and kneel on the floor and place her on my lap, her tiny pussy resting on my balls. I move her entire little body up and down along my cock length. My pre-cum makes her pussy wet and slick against me. My cock is so huge and her body so small that my cock is nearly hitting her in the face each time I push her down towards my balls. 

The sight of our size difference along with imagining my huge cock breaking her open makes me shoot my cum up to her face. It gets in her eyes and she shrieks.

I quickly lay her back down and grab a baby wipe and clean my cum out of her eyes. Her mouth is open as she cries and I see my cum on her tongue. I scramble to reach her pacifier and stick it in her mouth. I think about her sucking on the pacifier and it swirling around her tongue with my cum.


	4. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to name the daughter in order to make this a longer story for future chapters. Her name is Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back into writing this and I will try to update more often! Thank you for the comments they make me hate myself a little bit less. 
> 
> THIS IS FICTION. READ THIS TO GET YOUR FANTASIES FUFILLED AND DON'T HURT CHILDREN IN REAL LIFE. I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR!

I open my daughter's diaper. The house is quiet as my wife is in the next room napping. This is our routine now. My wife goes for a nap and leaves me alone with our baby. I still wonder if she somehow knows what I've been doing with Lily, but for some reason she won't call me out on it. I shake my head at the thought. I have no fear or concerns about my wife finding out. I've decided that pleasuring myself with my 6 month old daughter is worth the risk. Besides... I couldn't stop now even if I tried.

Lily babbles and claps her hands when my fingers find her pussy. She's laying on the couch this time. I've always played with her in her nursery, but today I've lost all fears about the things I've been doing with my daughter. The risk of playing with her pussy in the middle of the living room like this gives me even more excitement. I'm standing over her and move my boner to her face while I finger her. She automatically reaches out and grabs tightly onto my cock before it even reaches her face. She pulls me towards her by my cock and shoves my tip into her mouth. She loves daddy's cock like a good girl should. I moan as her tiny and wet mouth sucks on me. I wish I could fit more of my cock inside her mouth. And damn what I wouldn't give to rip her pussy open.

When I pull my cock out of her mouth she starts to cry. I scoop her up into my arms and sit my bare ass onto the couch. I lean myself back and let my hard on rest onto my stomach. Then I spread her legs over my lap so she's sitting directly on my cock. She starts to bounce up and down and I jump in surprise at the sudden weight on my cock. It's not wet enough. I forgot to spit on her pussy before I picked her up. She grinds her dry pussy along my shaft. This isn't working for me. I hold onto her and stand up to switch our position. I lay her back down on the couch and spread her legs. I spit on her pussy a few times, but before I can do anything else she moves both of her hands down and touches herself. My eyes widen with lust as she rubs her fingers along her wet pussy lips like she's begging for entry.

My cock twitches with desperation. I pump myself while watching her finger her tiny pussy for a bit. After a while she losses interest and tries to sit up. I gently push her back down and whisper in her ear, “Stay there baby girl, daddy’s not finished with you yet.” She babbles a response and shoves her hand into her mouth, which has my spit from her pussy on it. 

I kneel down in front of her and shove my face between her legs. She shrieks at the sudden surprise of my wet tongue entering her tiny pussy. I sloppily pump my cock, but I’m more focused on what my tongue is doing inside my daughter. Her insides are so tight that it squeezes down on my tongue and I have to pull away to re moisten my mouth before I enter her again. I tongue fuck her fast. She makes soft moaning noises mixed with baby talk. 

I’m so desperate for relief that I find myself imagining my tongue is my cock, and it’s my cock that’s pounding into my baby daughter. Fuck. I know that it won’t be too much longer before I lose all self-control and inhibitions and just break her open with my cock that’s basically the same size as her chubby arms.

That thought awakens a primal desire inside me and before I know it I find myself leaking pre cum onto Lily’s pussy, and I use the slickness to push my cock head in. She shrieks. I lean down and kiss her face, her lips, and brush away her tears, but nothing helps. I’m too far gone now, and while I don’t want to hurt my baby, I do want to feel inside her baby pussy and shoot the seed that gave her life inside her. 

I continue trying to shove my cock head inside her and with a sudden pop, and a loud scream, my cock head enters the tightest space it’s ever been in. With no control of my body, I shove into her more and more. At some point I stop hearing her screams, stop worrying if my wife will wake up, and all that matters is cumming inside my baby. With one last thrust of only the tip of my cock inside, I shoot the largest amount of cum I’ve ever done in my life, and my whole body shakes with an intense orgasm. 

Seconds tick away as I come back down from my high, still with my cock head inside of my daughter. When the blind lust starts to dissipate, I look down and see my daughter screaming underneath me, and blood on my cock. Shocked, I quickly pull out of her, which makes her scream more.

My heart nearly stops dead when suddenly my wife rushes into the room, heading straight for me. I brace myself for a slap. She looks at our screaming baby, then at my still hard cock that’s dripping with cum and blood. Finally, she looks me dead in the eyes and says, “It’s not fair that you get to have all the fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously the mother is gonna get in on it next time. Any specific requests for how they're gonna do it?


End file.
